ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans (film series)
Teen Titans is a film series based on the DC comic series of the same name the series stars Tyler Posey, Aimee Teegarden, Nathan Kress, and Elizabeth Gillies. Corbin Bleu originally portrayed Cyborg in the first two Teen Titans films, but was replaced by Ray Fisher, due to him portraying Cyborg in the DCEU film Justice League, and Bleu working on other projects. Fisher will start portraying Cyborg in Teen Titans 3. All the films (so far) has been critically and commercially acclaimed,, been released in Real D 3D, IMAX 3D, and 2D theaters and received positive reviews from critics and fans of the comics and TV series. Development Warner Bros. is developing a Teen Titans movie on July 2007.Hall, Larry (2007-7-13). Teen Titans movie adaptation in Works!. Wiki News. Retrieved 13 July 2007. Akiva Goldsman & Mark Verheiden are writing the scripts for the characters to play.Kit, Borys. "Teen Titans growing up at Warner Bros.". The Hollywood Reporter. May 31, 2007. Greg Cipes, the voice of Beast Boy on the show, had stated that work on a new season was underway and that a live action Teen Titans film was planned for release at the end of 2012. . Retrieved June 17, 2015. The producers for the movie begin to work on writting scripts for the movie on December 18, 2009.Producers working on Teen Titans movie scripts. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 December 2009. They are currently still working on the scripts for the film, which will take months of it to finish. Teen Titans hits theaters July 13, 2012!. Wiki News. Retrieved 4 March 2010. The release date for movie has announced for July 15, 2011 release, but delayed it till November 18, 2011. The release date is now over June 28, 2013 release, following the release of the film adaptation of the 2003 TV series Teen Titans: The Movie. Teen Titans movie adaptation made an interesting idea of the sets were met to made for the same idea of the other film adaptation like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], which set for release of May 6, 2011, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Lanterm Green Lanterm], also set for release of June 10, 2011, The First Avenger: Captain America, set for release of July 2011 and The Avengers, setting for release of May 4, 2012.Director of Teen Titans movie talks about the movie. The film will be competing as a summer movie like The Dark Knight, which brought its' box office success as well as Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.Amy Tammie talks About Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 July 2009. Legendary Pictures, Syncopy Films and DC Comics were producing the movie like they did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight], which was released on July 18, 2008, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watchmen_(film) Watchmen], which was released on March 6, 2009 or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonah_Hex_(film) Jonah Hex], which set to release of June 18, 2010.Miley Cyrus Talks Teen Titans Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved March 15, 2010. They also admitted that the film will not only feel like a superhero film, but will also feel like a action comedy, with a similar feeling to that [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_(film) Guardians of the Galaxy's] genre.Teen Titans vs. Guardians of the Galaxy. Retrieved March 15, 2015. It was revealed that the film is based on the idea came from the Cartoon Network animated TV series, which ran from 2003 to 2006, from episode "Go" where it focus on where the Titans first met.Teen Titans "Go" Review. Retrieved June 18, 2015. Not just that but will also have some extended parts of the Titans earlier life, before quickly meeting up together to save the world for the first time.Teen Titans Go! Retrieved June 18, 2015. However, it will be different than the story from the episode "Go", though the origin of the Teen Titans will act as a reboot of the story.Changes in Teen Titans. Retrieved June 18, 2015. Films ''Teen Titans'' (2015) As the first film in the series, it follows the Titans' first battle against Slade, who blames them for the disappearance of his daughter. this is the only film where Johnny Depp portrayed Slade. This film was released on June 26, 2015. '' Teen Titans 2'' (2017) 2 years after the events of the first film, the Titians search for Rose Wilson, Slade's missing daughter. After she demands Robin to destroy the Titans, he must chose to join her side or their's. This is the last film to have Corbin Bleu portray Cyborg. This film was released on April 21, 2017. ''Teen Titans 3'' (2019) The third film in the series, Beast Boy befriends a girl named Terra who later joins the Titans, but finds out that he's part of Slade's plan to tear the team apart. This is the first Teen Titans movie to have Ray Fisher of portray Cyborg. This film will be released on November 15, 2019. Future On May 2017, director Carnahan confirmed that the Teen Titans would consist of five films instead of making a trilogy. On September 2018, Carnahan confirmed the fourth film is scheduled to be released on November 19, 2021. However, after the final Heroes Forever installment is scheduled to be released on that day, Warner Bros. pushes forward Teen Titans 4 to be released on June 30, 2021. The release date has been pushed forward once again to April 30, 2021. Cast Raiting The first 2 films have been rated PG-13. The 3rd film's rating is still unknown. Reaction Critical responses Review aggregate results Box office References External links Teen Titans at IMDb [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Teen-Titans-2013/272612562809963 Teen Titans] on Facebook Teen Titans 2 at IMDb Teen Titans 2 at Box Office Mojo Teen Titans 3 at IMDb Category:Teen Titans Category:2015 films Category:2017 films Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:American teen superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:English-language films Category:Media franchises Category:Warner Bros. films